


I waited too damn long...

by Lyncanthropiclyn



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Character Death, First Kiss, Love Confessions, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 12:15:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18660247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lyncanthropiclyn/pseuds/Lyncanthropiclyn





	I waited too damn long...

 I ran through the rift I’d opened. Rose said she saw… She saw him dying. I can’t allow that to happen.  
“Dave, where’s John?” Rose as she walked into the main room of my apartment.  
“I don’t fucking know.” I grumble at her as I clean the slightly dried blood of of my sword.  
“This is not good!” Rose mumbled, she clutched the back of the futon. “He’s in danger!” As soon as Rose said that I bolted upright and ran to the door. Instantly Jade is tugging my cape. I have to look down a bit. What it’s not my fault she’s short!  
“Dave please, I know you want to go and save him, we all do. But, we need all the hands we can get.”  Jade whimpers.  
My heart literally fucking shatters. To think she’d say that…  
I tug my cap out of her hands.  
“I am not abandoning him!” With that I ran off. I Heard her call out for me.

I ran looking for John. You see, I’ve loved him since we were thirteen. I’ve been meaning to tell him. I won’t let him die.  
That’s when I saw it. The motherfucker who killed Bro. And John standing next to him. But something didn’t add up.  
“John! Behind you!” I yelled. I ran forward, sword in hand. That's when John disappeared and a sword impaled me from behind. I dropped my sword and fell onto my side. And then the bastard disappeared.  
I lay there, bleeding out and crying. I haven’t cried since I was five when Bro forced me to strife. I was dying. Alone. John by now is dead. If he even was in danger.  
“...AVE!!....DAVE!! Oh god! Dave!” I Heard a very familiar voice call out to me. I heard feet pounding into the soil.  
“Dave! Oh god! H-hang on!” The voice belongs to him. To John. John cradles me against his chest.  
“J-John?” I ask, my voice frail and weak.  
“Dave, what happened?!” John removed my shades. My ruby eyes met his cerulian.  
“The bastard got me. The bastard who killed bro. Rose..said you were in danger.” I whisper, my breathing ragged. 

“Dave, please, don't die. Please.” John pleaded as he cupped my tear stained cheek. I gesture for him to come closer. I then close the very tiny gap between us, I kiss him. John tensed up against my lips. I realized that I made mistake. I pull back and look away.  
“I...just go.” I whimper, a hot blush coating my cheeks.    
“Dave...I won’t leave you.” John pulls me closer.  
“Why? I’m just a gay-ass knight who loves you.” I freeze, “I-I never-I-shit!”  
John kisses me softly, his left hand rests on my still beating heart, his right is under my back.  
My hands fly up to his cheeks. Our lips move together. We eventually part. Its suddenly even harder for me to keep my eyes open.  
“I love you John.” I close my eyes.  
“No! Dave! Hang on! I can get you to Feferi! Just hang on!” John bolts upright and starts running with me in his arms.  I feel numb. All feels distant.  
Oh god! I...I...I’m dying. At least...at least I told John how I feel. I’m glad that I’m not dying alone. I’m glad that I’m dying in his arms.

I manage a slight bit of energy, “ Don’t kill your...yourself...please.” I barely manage to get that out. And I barely hear his reply, “I won’t. I love you too.”


End file.
